2047 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Garfield)
The 2047 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above average hurricane season that had 21 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes, the highest total since 2039. This season was an active season which was enhanced by a warm neutral, which produced favorable conditions over the North Atlantic. This Atlantic Hurricane Season was the fifth season on record to reach the V name, with Hurricane Vince forming in mid November, and the fourth on record to feature a W storm, with Hurricane Whitney forming in early December. The 2047 season would become arguably the most destructive hurricane season on record for New England, with three cyclones striking this region, two of which struck as hurricanes. A majority of the season's damages occurred in this region. The impacts were still widespread however, and a majority of the regions of the Atlantic felt impacts from this season. ImageSize = width:800 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/06/2017 till:04/07/2017 color:C3 text:"Alyssa (C3)" from:04/07/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:TS text:"Ben (TS)" from:21/07/2017 till:25/07/2017 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:14/08/2017 till:22/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Darren (C1)" from:21/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:TS text:"Eden (TS)" from:27/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:TS text:"Fausto (TS)" from:01/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Gert (C4)" from:06/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Hunter (C1)" from:15/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:TS text:"Irma (TS)" from:19/09/2017 till:23/09/2017 color:TS text:"Joel (TS)" from:23/09/2017 till:24/09/2017 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:24/09/2017 till:03/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Karissa (C4)" from:26/09/2017 till:11/10/2017 color:C5 text:"Lee (C5)" barset:break from:28/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:TS text:"Miranda (TS)" from:04/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Nate (C4)" from:08/10/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:TS text:"Ophelia (TS)" from:15/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Percy (C2)" from:17/10/2017 till:19/10/2017 color:TS text:"Rina (TS)" from:26/10/2017 till:30/10/2017 color:TS text:"Sean (TS)" from:04/11/2017 till:05/11/2017 color:TS text:"Tammy (TS)" from:09/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:C2 text:"Vince (C2)" from:02/12/2017 till:06/12/2017 color:C1 text:"Whitney (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alyssa Tropical Storm Ben Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Darren Tropical Storm Eden Tropical Storm Fausto Hurricane Gert Hurricane Hunter Tropical Storm Irma Tropical Storm Joel Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Karissa Hurricane Lee Tropical Storm Miranda Hurricane Nate Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Percy Tropical Storm Rina Tropical Storm Sean Tropical Storm Tammy Hurricane Vince Hurricane Whitney Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2047. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2053 season. This is the same list used in the 2041 season. The names Emma, Percy, and Whitney were used for the first time this year. Retirement http://www.strawpoll.me/12469544 Vote for retirement! (please be serious) Category:Above-average seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Retired storms Category:VileMaster Category:Tropical cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons